marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
HURRICANE Harold Kane secret Harold Kane was the leader of a gang of owlhoots who were defeated by the Two-Gun Kid while attempting to rob a train. Kane was the only one able to escape the Kid and fled across the desert in desperation. Kane eventually found a campsite held by an old Native medicine man. The man was preparing a potion which he hoped would increase the speed of the braves in his tribe, but Kane drank it instead. He gained supernatural speed, enough to outrun a jack rabbit and a cougar at will. As a result of his speed, he was also undoubtedly the fastest draw of the old west, though his aim did not nearly match his speed. Later his powers only kicked in when he was faced with danger. Over time the powers that he received from the potion began to fade and required the boost of Hurricane's own adrenalin, released in stressful situations, to again become active. Hurricane often travelled with a horse that carried nothing but a huge pile of guns and ammunition. He fought the Two-Gun Kid several times in his costumed identity of the Hurricane, as well as the Rawhide Kid, Phantom Rider and other western heroes, but was ultimately defeated each time. Hurricane was also a member of the group of old west 'super-villains' put together by the Iron Mask kmown as the Circus of Crime. Hurricane was defended at his trial by the Two-Gun Kid's alter-ego Matt Hawk and was ultimately released on the grounds that he no longer posed a threat to society as it looked like his powers had faded. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Bad Aim, Fastest Shot in the West, Outrunning Bullets Power Sets HURRICANE POTION Stamina D6, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Speed D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Bullet Hailstorm. Against multiple targets. For each additional target add a D8 and keep an additional effect die. After that action, shutdown Weapon. Spend a Combat asset to recover. SFX: Faster Than A Bullet. Double a Hurricane Potion power for one reaction to an attack action. If the reaction fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. SFX: Gun Flurry. Against a single target double Weapon. After that action, shutdown Weapon. Spend a Combat asset to recover. SFX: Lightning-Draw. Step up mental stress to step up Reflexes by +1 for your next action. SFX: Weapon Mule. Spend a doom die to double a Combat asset. Limit: Out of Guns. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Limit: Running Out. When you recover all of your mental stress and trauma, shutdown Hurricane Potion to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Take mental stress to recover Hurricane Potion. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Circus of Crime